Fireside Chat
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: A cute little R/Hr one-shot, set during HBP... a sort of missing moment if you will. No flames!


Fireside Chat

**Yes, yes, I know. Ron and Hermione aren't actually dating in HBP. But for the sake of this one-shot, they are. Deal.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was JKR... then my OC would rule the school! **

* * *

><p>Ron wiggled his toes, pointing them towards the warming glow being emitted from the common room fireplace. He sighed; it was so quiet. Hermione was gone; most likely in the library. Harry wasn't there to play Exploding Snap with; Ron's best friend evidently found it more entertaining to pass the evening with Ginny instead. With a scowl, Ron brushed that thought away. He'd given his 'permission' after all. Though his mind shied away from the thought of what the Gryffindor Seeker and Chaser were up to right now. If he ever walked in on them…<p>

Ron was torn between gagging or raging at the fireplace- Ginny was his little sister!- when someone walked through the portrait hole. Ron's heart jumped against his ribs slightly.

Hermione.

Navigating her way through the debris and furniture dotting the common room, arms full of books, his friend noticed Ron's sulky presence.

"Oh, hello Ron! You're up late."

"You too," Ron replied as Hermione sat down on the couch next to him, giving a slight groan as she set her stash of knowledge on the floor.

"Library. I didn't fully understand Professor Binns's talk on goblin gladiators, so I…" the bushy haired girl trailed off, spotting Ron's confused glance, directed not at her (as was often the case) but at her pile of books.

"Ron?"

Blinking, Ron looked at Hermione's face, which was clouded with confusion. "Eh?"

"You weren't paying attention to me… I mean, I should be used to it by now, but you did ask, so-"

"Why are you in Gryffindor?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she stared at Ron stiffly. Then she began to stand up, averting her gaze from the red-head.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Hermione," Ron said quickly, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging her back down. Hermione gazed at him, the hurt not quite dissipated.

"What did you mean, then?"

"I meant," Ron said quietly, "why did the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, when you seem to fit in more with the world of books and knowledge? You're brilliant; why aren't you a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, then turned her head to gaze at the fireplace. She seemed to contemplate the flames rising and crackling in the grate. Ron watched her closely; was she upset? He hadn't meant to offend her, he liked having Hermione around.

Sometimes more than Harry…

Ron jerked when Hermione's head snapped back towards him, nearly falling off the couch. Taking no notice of the incident, Hermione turned her body to face Ron. She reached out a hand…

And grabbed Ron's own right hand.

"Ron… do you believe in destiny?"

"Uh…" Ron could barely think. Her hand was so small in his, warm and giving. He resisted the urge to bring his other hand up to cradle her face.

Of course, Ron had liked Hermione for a long time. Years, really. He supposed it might have started when she had been Petrified in their second year; but only in year four did jealousy rear its ugly head in the form of Victor Krum. Ron cursed the Bulgarian Quidditch player; if not for him, Hermione might have accepted his offer to go to the Yule Ball.

Things could have turned out much differently if she had…

"Ron?" Hermione's gentle voice brought the Gryffindor boy out of his reverie.

"I… suppose," he muttered, suppressing the blush that was threatening to engulf his face. Damn hormones.

A corner of Hermione's mouth lifted up, and then she did a decidedly un Hermione-like thing.

She blushed. Furiously. And Hermione almost never blushed. Ron was by now completely befuddled by the whole situation. If only Harry was here to at least assure Ron that anyone else- at least, any other boy- would be just as confused.

Hermione looked back at the fire, seeming to gather the courage to say her next words. "I suppose the reason I'm in Gryffindor and not… not Ravenclaw is because… well, because you're in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw."

Shocked, Ron felt his mouth drop open.

"I mean," Hermione carried on, her face burning up even more, "I suppose it was meant to happen, you know, that meeting on the Hogwarts Express before first year began… and all the years after we've been… well, I don't know, close to each other and despite the bickering, i've always felt that we had… something… that kept us together-"

"So you're saying," Ron interrupted an embarrassed Hermione, "that the reason you were put in Gryffindor was… because I would be Sorted there and our paths would cross, and…"

Hermione couldn't even look up; she stared down at her lap as if expecting the floor to open up and swallow her. Ron felt a grin spreading over his face.

"You like me, don't you?"

Hermione only nodded, eyes still downcast. Ron took his free hand and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into eyes that were not full of confusion and derision, but love and compassion.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in Divination, 'Mione?"

"That's a different D word, Ronald."

Then Ron had brought his lips down to Hermione's and her arms had swung upwards to encircle his neck, pulling him towards her with a fierce longing, suppressed for years and now finally able to express itself.

Ron was just as eager to let go of those pent-up emotions, and he too pulled her close, and her lithe frame fit so perfectly with his long and lanky body that he could have cried at the years wasted in jealousy, misunderstandings.

But that was the past; Hermione was here, in his arms, kissing him. And Ron would never let her go again.

Harry and Ginny pushed open the portrait door, smiling into each others eyes with the adoration of young love. Harry had his arm around the red-headed girl and was about to bring her in for another kiss- perhaps the fortieth of the evening- when she gasped and pointed towards the couch.

Turning around, Harry saw his two best friends on the couch in front of the fire. Ron was asleep, both arms wrapped tightly around an equally unconscious Hermione, who was curled up against his chest like a cat.

Harry turned back to Ginny, who was grinning madly.

"Oh, I'm gonna tell Fred and George about this. They owe me ten Galleons now."

Harry nodded at his girlfriend, and gave the sleeping couple another glance. He was glad for them; having known since fourth year the mutual attraction his two best friends had harbored for the other.

"Well, I don't want to disturb them," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, smirking at her.

"I thought I saw a nice broom cupboard we passed on the way back," Ginny whispered back. The two linked hands and, with a last fond glance at Ron and Hermione, left the room, pulling the Cloak over their heads as they went.

Terminus

* * *

><p><strong>Well? My first uploaded fic! What do you think? No flames please, and loads of constructive critism!<strong>


End file.
